beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 29: Knighting Ceremony
Knighting Ceremony is the twenty-ninth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. The bladers reunite, and the swords are handed out, but Ramaz Dolsa strikes again. Plot The episode begins with Renaud bursting into a room that Hikari, Kira, and Céleste are sitting in, he tells them the news that Ramaz Dolsa has attacked again. The girls are shocked, and Céleste asks if they are using parasites again, which Renaud says they aren't. Renaud tells them that Ramaz Dolsa are attacking Prague, and Hikari asks what their next move will be, to which Renaud replies that Haque called him an hour ago. Céleste cuts him off, decrying him for listing to Haque, to which Hikari agrees, and Renaud says that it was a video call, and Haque showed him what was happening in Prague. The girls still balk at the idea of Haque being trustworthy, but Renaud tells them that they are shipping out to Prague with Pierre and the swords. Kira asks where Des is, and Renaud tells her that Jun has sent him to Prague to rendezvous with the girls. Céleste asks where Angus is, and Renaud says he is with Des, having been staying at the Bei-Ling temple for weeks, going straight there after his trip to Antarctica. Hikari laughs at the thought of Angus staying with monks, and Renaud gives her a briefcase that she has to give to Angus. Céleste asks why she isn't the one to give Angus the case, and Renaud says that she'd only use as a way to get into his pants. An armoured transport arrives in Prague, with Pierre driving. The girls step out of the transport wearing black contact suits, as they step out, another transport pulls up. Bao Xingke jumps out of the transport, saying he is itching for a fight, as it gives him an excuse to leave the temple, however he adds that it pales in excuse to Des, who has thousands of years of experience. Des steps out of the transport wearing a long cloak, Kira tackle-hugs him, causing his hood to fall off, revealing his hair, which has grown much longer. Kira tells Des that Hikari missed him, Des thinks to himself that he could barely remember Hikari's face, and adjusting is going to be difficult. Des tells Kira that he missed her, but calls her "Kari", and Angus shouts that Des is talking to Kira, not Hikari. Angus exits the transport saying that Renaud called it between Des and Hikari, and he now owes him a publicity appearance. Kira kicks Angus for the comment and runs behind Hikari, who scolds her and throws Angus the briefcase. Des spots Hikari on the ground, and says that he could never forget her. Céleste runs up and hugs Angus, and tells him she missed him, and asks him why he didn't call her. Angus just hugs her back, and Des talks with Hikari, asking her if she thought he wouldn't know it was her straight away. Des tells her that she was one of the first friends he made outside the temple, however Angus interrupts him, saying that he hates to break up a lovers' reunion. but he doesn't know what's going on. Hikari tries to protest Angus's comment, but is interrupted by Kira, who tells Angus they have the swords. Angus remains confused, and Des asks if Kira means the swords of Concord, which Kira confirms, saying that they are cool. Pierre tells Des that they found the swords while he was training, and Céleste adds that she got stabbed while retrieving them, and her cousin went crazy. Kira adds that they lost their beys, and Céleste asks Angus is he remembers her cousin Haque, to which Angus replies that he always thought Haque hated him. Hikari mutters that that was the most understandable thing about him, which Angus hears, however Hikari ignores him and asks Des how the swords can save the world. Des tells them what he learned, and everyone is concerned about Azaren owning the other three swords, Céleste asks about her sword, but Des says it if from Anti-World, created the spirit from that realm to protect it. Céleste is confused and asks if he means aliens, but Des tells her not to worry, adding that his previous incarnations had a run in with people from that realm, which Céleste thinks might be her supposed ancestor. Des asks where the swords are, and Pierre lays them out on a table. Des says that those who wield the swords are dubbed the Knights of Concord, but he doesn't believe that they can handle them, as in his vision he saw hundreds of people going mad from trying to wield the swords. Hikari admonishes Des for trying to do everything on his own, and Céleste says that she didn't risk her life to get the swords for nothing, and Des asks them to trust him. Hikari says that they do trust him, and Céleste opens up her suit to reveal the scar that she got from Dragon E. Knight, which shocks Angus, and Des takes of his cloak and scraf to reveal his body covered in scars, and Céleste tells him they are the same, and she will fight with him. Hikari tells Des that she thought his training was just spiritual, and Des replies that the scars are a manifestation of the strain his spirit has been through.Pierre calls everyone over, and Kira asks everyone to cover up, Angus zips up Céleste's suit for her and whispers something in her each which causes her to grin. Xingke takes his shirt off and flexes, saying that warriors should take their shirts of before a battle as they restrict movement, which Angus agrees to. Pierre tells them that the swords should glow in the presence of a worth wielder, Kira asks if they glow then Des has to let them use it, and Pierre says that the swords are actually WBBA property. Des and Pierre argue about the owners of the swords, and Des concedes once he finds out that his master gave the WBBA permission to use them, but once they find all 10 he will take them and seal them away somewhere safe. Céleste asks what will happen if a threat like Ramaz Dolsa tries to attack, and Des replies that they'll cross that bridge if they come to it. Des makes the swords float over to him, which causes Céleste to recall the incident with Haque, Des gives them a final warning about the swords, telling them that being a knight is a lifelong pledge. Hikari is the first to step up and take a sword, Justice, which changes in her hand. Des takes Salamandra for himself, changing into a short blue-bladed sword from its original red form. Angus runs his hand over the swords, to which none of them glow, however Céleste goes over to him and stops his hand over Celestial Red, which glows when she touches it, and as she takes it it changes form as well. Des takes Quicksilver and Drapollo, saying that Azaren will be after Drapollo. Epic Sword floats over to Kira, and Nuke to Xingke, both of which change in their hands. Des tells them to make haste, and a portal opens near the group. Bahrev steps out of the portal, telling them they don't deserve the swords, Céleste recognizes him from France, and Angus mocks him, challenging him to a battle. Bahrev is confused by Angus's bey, and asks what it is, Angus replies that he doesn't know, but it will still defeat him. The voice of Barlon threatens the bladers, and it materialises in Bahrev's hand in a black ring. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play